metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Samus Aran
This page is manually archived. Archives: Talk:Samus Aran/archive 1 Age How old is Samus? People might actually be wondering that. It's unknown how many years passed between Samus becoming "of age" (in other words, finished with her training) and Metroid/Zero Mission. This makes it impossible to know how old Samus is. We can safely deduct that she's not old. She's got to be around 30, but I don't know. "Days passed in their quiet way..." that means at least a couple months passed. How long was it between missions? If anyone has access to any e-manga, please tell me. 03:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) The events of Metroid are set in the future, which means that the average life expectancy of a human is most likely a lot longer than the current 80 years. The Chozo blood probably Increased her longevity too, she could be 97 for all we know. Rivals 01:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :It isn't really known. I'm pretty sure there has been multiple discussions of this topic (check the archives). We'd probably never get a real answer either. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :But she'd have to be around 40. Why, I don't know, but I think that she has been through her missions in around 20 years!!!!!!!! 02:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) We will never know until Nintendo releases a canon statement about her age. Until then, shut up. Rivals 03:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) MarioGalaxy! Ban Rivals now, he said shut up until Nintendo makes a canon statement about Samus's age!!!!! 04:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Uh that would be overkill. You don't block somebody for saying shut up. I mean, that is sorta rude, but it isn't anything that you block without warning over. :Nintendo would never give a canon statement either. Though this belongs in forums. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 05:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Awww. So I have to remain a mute until Rivalzzzzz dies. I hope he hurries up about it too. 05:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::OK no more mister nice MG. Banning is serious business. It isn't funny. OK. And dying isn't either. Now you can continue the conversation, but you are being rude too. Continue and you will be blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 05:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. Me stop. 23:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :: She was born in the year 2055 history of the cosmos. Ridley attcked when she was 3. She left zebes when she was 16. The 1st game took place when she was 20. link: http://metroid-database.com/features/timeline.jpg What happened to the other 5 Ships... I was looking through th /equip section of the page, and I saw that it said she''' "has owned a single Gunship that has been with her since her very first Zero Mission and remained in her possession until its destruction in Metroid Fusion."' What's the point of that when it comes with a follow up of '"Two other gunships are also shown in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Fusion." ① for Log Book mp3c at 16:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC)' Can anyone please add this? I want to add something, but as I'm a dumb, weak, powerless, idiotic, stupid, and useless IP, I can't bypass the fuc*ing semi-protect. Here it is. The text I want to add is bolded, underlined, and italisized. ''Super Metroid marked the first time Samus ever spoke in a game, narrating the events directly after Metroid II: Return of Samus. Her speaking role was expanded in Metroid Fusion, where she spoke in more narrative monologues, and also conversations with her computer. Though Fusion was well praised, there was some controversy over Samus’s speaking role and as a result, aside from an opening narration and a small narration talking about how she ended up crashing, and implying that she was worried about the infiltration in Metroid: Zero Mission, she did not speak again until Metroid: Other M, the first Metroid game to give Samus voiced dialogue. Wish I were 13. Best I can fucking do is use this talk page instead of helping directly. Well, that's to be expected. Yes, she was worried. Even the strongest person with a tank that's destroyed, leaving you with a taser would be worried. The Space Pirates are very strong. The Paralyzer is no better than a chargable taser. Here's her precise Zero Suit narration. "The timing of my escape couldn't have been worse. I was attacked by Space Pirates and left nearly defenseless, stripped of my Power Suit. All I had for protection was my rather useless emergency pistol. Infiltrating the Space Pirate Mother Ship so armed may have been foolish, but I had no choice... Could I survive long enough to escape?" See that? Reading it again reminds you of the worrying tone, does it not? I'd be worried if I were in Samus's...well, not shoes...Suit, I'd say. 10:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, I want to change the template slightly. There are many, many gunships in the Metroid Series. We should make Gunship into Samus Aran's Gunship. 00:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Samus Height? Why does the article say her height is 5'3 when official releases says she is 6'3 (without her powersuit on) http://images.wikia.com/metroid/images/7/7a/Samus_PD.jpg ExcelCore 03:03, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :: I dunno, I'd tell you to change it, but, I don't know if 5'3'' is official, too.'' I thought she was 5'3 without the suit and 6'3 with the suit. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. File:SportySmallRightAnimation.gif(Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Typo? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 1 m. 78 cm. =/= 5'3", so is the metric right or the US customary? Either 1 m. 78 cm. needs to be changed to 1 m. 60 cm., or 5'3" needs to be changed to 5'10". To me, 1 m. 78 cm. (5'10") looks right. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Is anyone going to clarify this? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :... I don't even know where to begin to find out which one is correct. We could try to bother Nintendo, but I doubt they'd deign to reply.... her Chozo enhancements and general skill in combat sort of indicates that we might want to use the taller version... maybe???? No idea. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 17:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Slowly Shrinking She used to be 6,3 but she has gradually shrunken to 5,3 like her character has gradually shrunken from a Action Girl to a Damsel in Distress so the next game would probably be the last. I really don't see Samus as 5'whatever without the suit. If you check the edit history of this page, some guy was calculating Samus' suitless height and he ultimately stated that her being 6'3 is correct. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 21:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Haven't you guys seen how tall she is compared to Madeline Bergman? And Anthony is almost 7 feet. U-Mos is about 10 or 11, so 6'3" sounds realistic, but she's probably taller because of her DNA. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you think Madeline Bergman and Anthony are really 7 feet tall. No he is probalbly enen shorter then Samus as virtually everyone else towers above her in the later sources. Madeline is short to Samus. Anthony's artwork states he is 6'11". MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:04, April 30, 2012 (UTC) But could that be considered cannon? Because she used to defend herself against a swarm of metroids and now she can't even defend herself against one and one more downgrade and the plug will be pulled. Dude, you're taking the Damsel in distress thing way too far. She was thinking whether or not to kill the Metroid when Adam shot her. What does that have to do with her height? She could pull a Princess Peach and bitch slap the Metroid. But still. It's just a cutscene. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 21:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Go on http://second-truth.blogspot.com.au/2010/09/samus-is-slowly-shrinking.html to see the biology of her character decline and as I said earlier how douse anyone tower above someone who is 6,3? When I typed in Slowly Snrinking I tried to create a new section but failed. It states other Marines are in power suits too. Can someone please help me explain my point that Samus, besides getting a boost in boob power in MOM hasn't changed much physically? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 20:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) She has had several changes to the collar of her hair and in each comic she seems to be getting shorter and shorter as depicted in the site I provided a link to but the comics could be considered separate cannon from the games.